


Halloween Havoc

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Injury, Clumsy!Waverly, F/F, Fluffy, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Saint Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Halloween can be fun. It can also be extremely dangerous when you have a Holiday Curse looming over your head. With a haunted house,Corn maze and a costume party who knows what injuries Nicole will be be subjected to.Good luck Nicole!
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Series: Holiday Curse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Halloween Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween was fun to write. So many bad things can happen!!

**Oct 30th 9:45 A.M.**

_Love_.  **Love**. As  _amazing_ and  _magical_ as love could be sometimes  _**love**_ made you look like a complete and utter idiot. Which is how she found herself in the locker room of her rock climbing business staring at herself in the mirror, looking like a idiot, as she adjusted herself a bit. Face peeking out of the face hole of her Halloween costume. Rolling her eyes as she had to waddle out of the locker room into the open climbing center. 

“Oh my god sweetie pie!!” Waverly cooed. “You’re adorable!”

Not able to suppress a smile Nicole tried to duck her head but remembered she was unable to. “Babe. I look dumb.”

She could hear Waverly scoff even though the brunette was still grinning. “You don’t look dumb! Rude.”

Maybe it was a bit rude since Waverly had gone through the trouble of planning the event today. A children’s costume contest. Then Waverly had  _insisted_ they needed to be dressed up as well as they were the ones judging the contest. Still...

Waddling towards her girlfriend who seemed to be failing at hiding a amused smile, Nicole almost tripped over her feet, “Waverly. I’m a 5’10 snowman.”

_Olaf_. 

“ You are the cutest Olaf there ever was.” Waverly laughed. “Besides where would the Queen of Arendelle be without her trusty snowman Olaf?” 

Waverly did a little twirl to show off her blue dress and purple cloak combo. Hair adorably braided into two long braids that seemed to flow with a nonexistent wind in the room. While Nicole was glad she wasn’t in a dress she still envied the loose fabric which was not at all claustrophobic like her own costume. 

She certainly did feel however that she was encased in a sort of bubble suit. So maybe the costume had a huge plus to it. “I’m just saying I’ve never seen a snowman as tall as me. You however look amazing as Queen Anna.” 

Waverly hummed before pressing a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips. “Okay so. The contest starts at ten and ends at noon. Wynonna said she would help judge and I made her promise she wouldn’t be rude.” 

Waverly had started walking around the climbing room putting small Halloween decorations down and Nicole tried to waddle as fast as she could after her to hear the days plan. “You have the cash right?” 

Nicole ducked just in time as Waverly turned around waving her arms erratically. The top of Olaf’s foam head catching the brunt of Waverly’s forearm instead of Nicole’s actual face. Score one for the Olaf costume. 

“Yeah. One hundred dollars for first prize and fifty for second and twenty five for third. Lucky little kids.” Nicole huffed. “When I was a kid you got candy as a prize.” 

“Way to sound like you’re eighty years old Nicole.” Waverly laughed as she booped Nicole on the nose. 

“Back in my day we had to walk eight miles up a hill in a blizzard to get to school.” Waverly mocked in a deeper voice. “Candy was a privilege not a right.”

Nicole couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbles in her chest. Waverly was right she did sound old as balls saying that. “Blah blah blah.”

The sound of the door opening abruptly and slamming violently more than likely indicated Wynonna’s arrival. Turning as fast as her costume allowed Nicole frowned at Wynonna’s own costume. 

Black boots, black leather pants and red shirt and her trusty black leather jacket Wynonna looked like her normal self. Except for the bloody and dingy looking hockey mask covering her face. 

Turning her head to glance at Waverly’s disapproving face Nicole knew Wynonna was about to get a ear full. 

“S’up bitches? Where are the little creepy children I am supposed to harshly judge?” Wynonna asked as she flipped her mask up. 

Here Nicole was looking like a giant idiot dressed as Olaf and Wynonna got to be  _freaking Jason_? The things you do for love. 

The sound of a foot stomping onto the floor and a annoyed sound coming from Waverly’s mouth on the other hand sounded like maybe Wynonna was not going to be Jason for very long. 

“Wynonna! You’re supposed to be Elsa and you damn well know it!” Waverly huffed. “Where is your costume?!” 

With a smile Wynonna shrugged her shoulders. “I lost it.” 

With one hand on her hip Waverly smiled a sickly sweet smile. “Good thing I have an extra one in the locker room. If you want to go to the haunted house with us tonight and to our costume party tomorrow the. You’ll march your little ass in there and change.” 

Wynonna grumbled as she shuffled towards the locker room. “It’s not a little ass. Top shelf according to Haught over there but whatever.”

Why.  _Why_?  Sometimes Nicole wishes Wynonna would have the common sense to just learn to shut her mouth. 

“Top shelf?!” Waverly asked with pursed lips. “What exactly brought that up?”

It was an innocent conversation between herself and Wynonna really. “She mentioned someone had once told her she needed butt implants. I just said it was top shelf.” 

Nicole popped those dimples and hoped Waverly would see it as being a supportive friend. Besides she was already dressed as a idiotic snowman did she really need to have a angry Waverly at her as well?

“You...” Waverly started. “Told my sister she had a top shelf ass to boost her confidence? You are too good to us Earp women Nicole Haught.” 

That was the furthest thing from the truth if Nicole had any say in it. Wynonna and Waverly were amazing. Each in their own right. “You both deserve everything good in this life baby.” 

As Waverly continued to walk around the climbing area putting random decorations all around Nicole followed like a love sick puppy. Until they stopped under the huge electronic spider positioned on the expert wall.

“Balls. Nicole, sweetie, can you climb up there and fix that leg thats all bent out of shape?” Waverly asked sweetly. “I would do it myself but I haven’t mastered that wall yet.”

With a short lived laugh Nicole realized her girlfriend was in fact not joking. “Seriously Waves? How do you expect me to climb in this get up?” 

Narrowed eyes directed towards her Waverly frowned. “Oh. I just thought as a big badass rock climbing guru it would be easy for you. If it’s too hard for you then I guess it’s okay.”

Now that sounded like a challenge. Nicole Haught  never  backed down from a challenge. “No. I didn’t say it would be too hard. I can totally do it. No skin off my back.” 

In the back of her mind Nicole knew it probably wasn’t the  best  idea. The Olaf costume was extremely restrictive and she was not at all confident she wouldn’t fall but she would fake it til she made it. 

Besides, Nicole thought, she had fallen off much higher actual rocks which climbing and there sure as shit wasn’t any padding to catch her fall. She could totally do this. As she hoisted herself stiffly onto the hold and expertly but slowly made her way up the wall Nicole smiled proudly at the fact that she could do it. 

Until she was a foot away from the demon spider when all of a sudden the eyes glowed red and jumped at her. Spooking her enough to make one of her hands drop from their next hold. In an instant her body swung violently as her ribs collided with three holds. Pain radiating instantly and making it hard to breath. She could faintly hear Waverly giggling on the mat as she tried not to puke from the pain. 

“I got you good Haught!” Waverly laughed. “You should have seen your face!” 

Looking down at Waverly whose face instantly turned from proud to concerned Nicole figured she wasn’t hiding her pain that well. * _**wheeze**_ *  “Sure did babe.”

“Crap. What happened?!” Waverly shrieked. 

Slowly Nicole made her way back down, holding onto her ribs and collapsing onto the map as soon as her feet were safely on the ground. “Those holds are pretty hard. Especially when you slam your rib cage right into them because someone thinks it’s funny to scare you.” 

She felt Waverly rubbing soothing circles on her back as she tried to swallow the bile that was rising up her throat.

“I’m sorry Nicole. I wasn’t even thinking! Ya know ‘trick or treat’ it was more of a trick. Are you okay? Can you still judge the kids Halloween costume?” Waverly rambled. 

Every breath Nicole took felt like someone was stabbing her in between her intercostals. She couldn’t pop her handy dandy pain killers and potentially be a bit high around the children either. She would just have to suck it up. “Yeah I’m fine. Just a little sore is all.” 

The restrictive and tightness of the costume wasn’t helping her at all but she couldn’t let Waverly know that. Halloween was a huge holiday for her and she was going to make sure it was the best one yet. 

As the door opened from the locker room a little glee spiked in Nicole’s heart at how ridiculous Wynonna looked so at least she had that going for her. Wynonna looked downright miserable. 

“Baby girl. Do you hate me? I look fucking ridiculous. Besides shouldn’t you be Elsa and Nicole be Honeymaren? Aren’t they like girlfriends or something?” Wynonna whined as she lifted the blue dress in disgust and tried to adjust her blonde wig. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Tsk tsk Wy. We do not speculate on people’s sexual orientation. Besides we are sisters and it makes the most sense.” 

Waverly skipped away to put the final touches around the gym as Wynonna gave Nicole a look. 

“Elsa and Honeymaren are _totally_ girlfriends.” Nicole chuckled through the pain. 

☃️🔪☃️🔪☃️🔪☃️

As the children huddled around each other complimenting each other’s Halloween costumes Waverly was in heaven. This was her jam. She kept the kiddos busy until the contest as Nicole did what she did best and got the parents interested in rock climbing. No doubt that Nicole would have at least half of the parents signing up for a membership by the end of it. 

Wynonna on the other hand was busy stuffing her face with candy.  _Go figure._ With ten minutes left before the kids would be strutting their stuff Waverly waited patiently until Nicole was finished talking to a parent before wrapping her arms around Nicole’s Olaf clad waist. “The kids are super duper excited for the Halloween costume contest!” 

“I can take this off as soon as we are done judging right? I don’t think the potential clients are taking me very seriously.” Nicole muttered. 

Squeezing her love a bit harder Waverly pressed a kiss between what she figured was Nicole’s shoulder blades but the whole costume was making it difficult to tell. “They see you getting excited about something you love and they get excited. Don’t sell yourself short. Now scoot your booty over towards Wynonna. I’m gonna announce the start now!” 

Chuckling at Nicole’s waddle Waverly headed back towards the kids to line them all up. One at a time they would walk the length of the room to be judged. If it were up to her she would give each and every single one of them a prize but that’s not how real life worked. 

Power walking back to Nicole and Wynonna with a huge grin on her face Waverly clasped her hands together. “Okay. They’re ready! You both ready?!”

Nods from both women indicating they were Waverly shouted out. “Contestant number one!”

A young boy dressed as a pickle started nervously walking the length of the room seemingly seeking out his parents as he did so. While a pickle costume wasn’t exactly show stopping it was kind of cute. Waverly wasn’t sure if it was nerves or what but all of a sudden the kid started bawling as he finished his walk. 

She could hear Wynonna behind her giggling at the poor boy but decided to let it go. Eventually his parents scooped him up and brought him to stand near the other parents.

“Contestant number two!”

This one was probably her favorite out of the bunch. Sally from ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ complete with blue paint! The little girl walked the room as if she were a little professional model. Even stopping at the end to blow a kiss to them as judges. 

“Oh she’s good.” Wynonna said. “Brownie points for sucking up.” 

Five more kids show off their costumes and Waverly is visibly growing in giddiness as each kid seems to be having a blast. “Contestant number seven!”

“Oh my god.” Wynonna chuckled as she watched the next kid start to walk. 

Probably the youngest child entered started to walk. A little red headed girl dressed as Olaf. Waverly thought she would die right then and there at how adorable the little girl was. Like she was seeing a baby Nicole in the flesh. 

“See Nicole. See how cute Olaf is?!” Waverly gushed. 

Hearing a hum that didn’t sound like Nicole actually agreed with her Waverly peered over her shoulder to stare her girlfriend down. “Isn’t baby Olaf cute I asked?” 

Seeing brown eyes widen and Nicole shake her head Waverly turned her head back around to announce the last contestant. 

Even Waverly felt kinda bad for this kid. Dressed as a mummy except in toliet paper that was quickly unraveling with each step the boy took. Embarrassment clear on his face but he took it in stride as he walked. 

“Maybe his  _mummy_ should have sprung for a real costume.” Wynonna cackled. 

Without turning around Waverly donkey kicked behind her, feeling happy with herself as she connected with a shin bone.

“Jesus  _fuck_ baby!” Nicole yelped out. 

_Shit_. 

Wrong person. 

Thankfully the children nor the parents seemed to hear the curse word by the looks of it. Turning around quick enough to almost give herself whiplash Waverly frowned. “Shoot. I was aiming for Wynonna! I’m sorry baby.”

Nicole stood there on one leg, rubbing the area of her shin that Waverly had kicked, with a scowl on her face. “Those boots Waves. Did you have to wear those? Jesus. I can feel it swelling already!” 

Wynonna giggled and Waverly shot her a death glare. “I was aiming for you smart ass. Now shut up.” 

Dropping to her knees Waverly shimmies the Olaf costume as high as she can to see the already bruising area of Nicole’s shin. “Can you put weight on it?” 

Nicole nodded and Waverly pressed a small kiss to her shin. “Still okay with the haunted house later tonight?”

Waverly knew she was kinda pouting but she couldn’t help it. This was their first Halloween together and she wanted it to be special. Amazing. Halloween was her second favorite holiday besides Christmas of course. She wanted to do everything couples do on Halloween. Haunted houses, pumpkin carving, handing out candy to kids, matching costumes. One around children and then sexy matching costumes for their Halloween party. She was determined. 

Thankfully Nicole put her leg down and walked around a bit to show she was in fact able to put weight on it. “Just a little bruised is all babe. Do we pick a winner now?” 

With an excited smile Waverly shook her head. Calling Wynonna over so the three of them could pick the three winners. 

After fifteen minutes and Wynonna whining about how stupid the whole thing was Waverly called out to the room that the winners would be announced. Watching as the children all scrambled into the middle of the room. 

Wynonna sighed. “Third place goes to Unicorn boy.” 

Nicole had a little more happiness to her voice as she announced the second place winner. “Sally from ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’!

“And now for the winner of our costume contest....” Waverly sang out as happy as she could. “Baby Olaf!!” 

Maybe she was a bit biased but how could she not be? The little girl was a walking miniature Nicole. So adorable. What were the chances a little red headed girl would be dressed up as Olaf. It was fate. 

After handing out the prize money and finally allowing Nicole to change out of her Olaf costume Waverly had decided to torture Wynonna a bit more. The children acted like they were Disney princess’s and wanted their autographs so naturally she made Wynonna stay in her costume and act nice as they hung around the room talking to the kids and signing autographs as Anna and Elsa. 

The fake smile on Wynonna’s face was priceless and Waverly enjoyed every second of it. Naturally she let her eyes wander searching for a tall glass of water with red hair. She loved to watch Nicole work. She loved watching her rock climb more but even just Nicole talking about rock climbing was amazing. Nicole would get this huge smile on her face and her chocolate brown eyes would light up as she talked about what she loved most. 

“Queen Anna?” 

Waverly felt a tug on her cloak and she turned around to find baby Olaf in front of her. Little tufts of red hair peeking out of the face hole. The little girl even had brown eyes. 

“Olaf! What are you doing so far away from Arendelle? Didn’t I leave you in charge?” Waverly asked as she squatted to eye level with the kid. 

Baby Olaf started to giggle. “I’m not  _really_ Olaf! This is my  _costume_!” 

Waverly faked a gasp. “Goodness me. I thought you were Olaf! You look just like my snowman!” 

As they spent the next few minutes chatting and talking about Arendelle Waverly couldn’t help but find the little girl so endearing. Eventually baby Olaf got distracted and ran off to play with the other children as Wynonna hip checked her. “Getting baby fever there Waves?”

Blushing Waverly shook her head. It was way too soon to even begin to think of that. They hadn’t even had a conversation yet whether they actually wanted children. Sure it was fun to babysit  _sometimes_ and it would be  _adorable_ to have a mini red headed Nicole running around. Or would it? 

“I’m not sure I even want kids. They’re fun sometimes but I’m not sure they’re for me.” Waverly said as Nicole strutted over. 

Suddenly Waverly was swept off her feet and spun in the arm. “You are the smartest person in the world Waves. I got ten new clients just now.” 

Nicole put her down gently before placing a small kiss to her lips. “I mean Queen Anna.” 

Cuddling into her strong girlfriend Waverly couldn’t help but blush at the compliment just as Wynonna fake gagged. 

“Can we blow this joint now? I need a nap and then some shots before the haunted house tonight.” Wynonna pleaded.

“Go ahead. Everyone’s leaving now anyway and Nicole and I have to clean up a bit. Meet us at the haunted house around 7?” 

Wynonna didn’t even offer to help to clean up before she bolted out of the door. Grabbing a broom Waverly began to sweep as Nicole locked the front door. 

Skittles.

A full sized bag of skittles forgotten on the floor. Leaning the broom against the wall Waverly bends down to pick up the bag. It would be a waste to just throw them away after all, right? 

Tearing open the bag and pouring half in her mouth Waverly feels like a little kid herself excitable about found candy and all. “Hey Nicole. Think you can catch one in your mouth?

Wiggling her eyebrows in the way that Waverly loved Nicole snorted. “I can catch  _anything_ you throw at me Waverly Earp. Candy included.” 

Biting her lip at how sexy Nicole could make anything sound Waverly arched her own eyebrow. “Okay. You catch four in a row and I’ll do  anything  you want...and I do mean anything.” 

That sentence seemed to light a fire in her already competitive girlfriend’s eyes. “Okay but no cheap throws. They have to be actual good throws.”

Picking a purple skittle and making Nicole back up about five feet Waverly tossed the candy in the air which was easily caught in that perfect mouth of Nicole’s. She even chewed it in a obnoxiously sexy manner. 

Three caught skittles later and Nicole had won, well really they both won, but Waverly wanted to up the ante. “Okay one more. But this one is coming in hot. You catch this one and I’ll make that dirty video you want, don’t however and you allow me to finally make good use of your very large desk.”

“Game on Earp!” Nicole smiled as she got into position. 

While she had plenty of athletic ability, head cheerleader and all, Waverly knew she was no softball pro but decided to give it her all. Arm reared back Waverly let the little yellow circle of sugar fly with as much power as she could.

But of course Nicole caught it. 

_And immediately started choking._

Brown eyes widened in surprise as Nicole’s hands flew to her throat and started to scratch at it. 

Her best baby was choking to death and Waverly stood in shock. For a moment anyway. Running towards the paler then usual redhead Waverly circled around her as if she were prey before hitting Nicole on the back hoping to dislodge the killer skittle. 

After a few seconds to no avail Waverly panicked.  _Heimlich maneuver_.  Except at this very moment all knowledge of even how to do the damn thing slipped from her mind. She knew she had to be behind Nicole. Something about arms and squeezing. 

Quickly positioning herself behind Nicole Waverly engulfed her in a bear hug. “Oh my god. Usually your height is super sexy Nicole but right now it’s making it very difficult to save your life.” 

Fighting through her panic Waverly positions her fist over Nicole’s navel using her other hand to grab her fist pressing hard thrusts back to back. 

Still Nicole continued to choke.

“You can not die Nicole. I haven’t even decided that I don’t want kids with you yet!” Waverly sobbed as she continued to thrust. “I like our life but maybe you want kids. I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it. What about a dog?”

Three more thrusts and Waverly was certain she was going to be holding the lifeless body of the woman she loved soon. “Nicole! Please!! Hold on for me. After every injury I’ve accidentally given you there is no way in hell I am letting a stupid piece of candy take you out!” 

Giving it all she got Waverly once again thrusted into Nicole to  _finally_ hear the sweet sound of a deep yet labored breath. Slowly she laid Nicole on the ground as she hovered over her trying not to burst into tears. “Nic! Baby!”

Nicole continued to cough and gasp for air as Waverly felt hot trails of tears flow down her cheeks. “I could have lost you without even knowing what your favorite pie is. I bet it’s Apple. Wait, maybe even pumpkin. Hopefully not pecan. Do you want kids? Because I don’t know that I do.”

A little more sputtering and labored breathing from Nicole filled the momentarily silence.

“Do you even like skittles? I know you’re a huge vanilla ice cream fan but I don’t know that I’ve ever seen you even glance at skittles. Oh my god what if I killed you with a candy you hate?!” Waverly continued rambling. “I didn’t think I launched that skittle that fast. Maybe I should have played softball in high school. All I know right now is I love you more than anything and I now loathe the color yellow.”

As Waverly frantically looked over Nicole’s face she could see a hint of a smile. “Why are you smiling?!”

Sitting up slowly Nicole’s smile grew wider. “You saved my life. Sure you also almost killed me but you saved me too. You also make zero sense when traumatized. You were all over the place there.” 

Waverly had half a sense to tackle Nicole back to the ground and smother her with kisses but thought better if it since Nicole could barely breathe at the moment.

“Sweet potato pie with a shit ton of whip cream.” Nicole wheezed out a bit. 

Waverly wiped her tears. “What?”

“That’s my favorite pie. However can we table the whole maybe not wanting kids with each other for another time? It’s way to serious a topic after near death.” Nicole laughed. 

With a chuckle Waverly agreed. Leaning forward pressing their foreheads together before closing what little gap there was and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. All Waverly could think about was the fact she almost lost Nicole. Over a stupid yellow fucking skittle. 

Nicole broke the kiss quicker than Waverly would have liked, disappointment clear on her face, with a shy smile. “I’m still trying to catch my breath Waves you can’t just kiss me like that like and expect me to be able to breath normally.” 

Chuckling through a sob Waverly couldn’t help the small smile gracing her lips. Even after near death Nicole could make her blush. “Okay Romeo let’s get you home.” 

🍋🍭🍋🍭🍋🍭

After waking from a much deserved nap Nicole was getting excited for the haunted house they had been looking forward to all month. Dressed in black ripped jeans and a orange v neck t shirt that Waverly insisted she wear Nicole waited patiently for Waverly to emerge from their bedroom so they could get a move on. Haunted house and then a little corn maze and Halloween activities that included bobbing for apples. It all sounded fun and Nicole was game for anything really. 

Glancing at her watch Nicole decides to give Waverly five more minutes before she would try to hurry her along. She was ready to get her spooky on. She’d always been big on Halloween. Usually it was partying and getting shit faced but she couldn’t help but be excited about all the things Waverly had planned. Granted she was a little nervous about what injuries would occur with her chaotic little tornado by her side. 

“Ready to go?” Waverly yelled out as she came running down the stairs. “Wynonna is leaving now so we should get there about the same time. Who knows how long the wait time is.” 

Nicole lovingly rolled her eyes at the question as she had been ready for the last half hour. “Whenever you are baby.” 

As they pulled up to the large building Nicole could barely contain her excitement especially as Waverly was bouncing up and down in her seat. The building itself looked spooky in its own right. Fake blood splattered across the front with skeleton heads on spikes and flames shooting from the open mouths. This was going to be good. 

“Haught! Heard about the choking! Good on you for surviving. I’m sad I wasn’t there to witness!” Wynonna said as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

Glancing at Waverly Nicole laughed. “Ain’t no big deal.”

Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before hugging Nicole tightly. Out of all the injuries she had sustained Waverly seemed to take that one the hardest but Nicole couldn’t really blame her either. “Babe. I’m fine. Promise.” 

Eventually Waverly released her death grip on her and Nicole made her way to the ticket booth. “Three for the haunted house and corn maze please.” 

As she was handing the money over Nicole noticed something moving towards her. 

“Hi! I’m Chucky, your friend til the end!” A creepy little kid dressed as Chucky said menacingly. 

Nicole did not jump five feet in the air and scream. Not at all. Not a little bit. It was three feet and she yelled. Big difference. 

“Fucking hell!” Nicole panted as backed away slowly from the demon child. 

‘Chucky’ kept moving towards her. Obvious fake knife in hand. “Hi! I’m Chucky! Wanna play?” 

Not expecting the kid to start running at her making stabbing motions with the knife Nicole ran around the ticket booth trying to dodge the little psycho. “Ma’am? Ma’am! Here are your tickets!” 

Snatching the tickets from the attendee Nicole backed away slowly with her eyes on the realistic looking Chucky. Embarrassment flooding her face when she turned back around and noticed both Earp women bent over laughing their asses off. 

Maybe she had not yet divulged her secret hate of creepy dolls and scary little ghost children to her best friend and girlfriend but sometimes a girl has to keep some secrets. 

“Ha ha. Glad you both think that Chucky trying to murder me was hilarious.” Nicole pouted as they headed to the line to get in. “Remember we are not allowed to touch the actors.” 

As they stood in line talking and hyping themselves up for the haunted house Nicole felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She paid it no mind obviously thinking it was Waverly. Until she went to kiss the hand and noticed rubber gloves instead of a small tanned hand. 

Slowly turning her head Nicole comes face to face with Michael Myers. At least it wasn’t a creepy child ghost this time. However she was wondering why she was being singled out out of the three of them. “S’up Mike. Looking for Laurie?”

Michael just tilted his head in a unnerving way with his mask making it impossible to determine what he was thinking. “Alright. Well I guess I’ll let you know if we see her.” 

With that Michael turned on his heel and left as quietly as he arrived. Nicole let out a relieved breath hoping she didn’t sound nearly as nervous as she felt. 

“We’re next!!” Waverly squeaked as Freddy Krueger opened the door for them. Nicole grabbed onto Waverly hand tightly as they entered. Hoping her palms weren’t sweaty and clammy. 

“ _One two Freddy’s coming for you_...” Freddy sang ominously as the trio entered the first room. Which was not at all creepy or anything. 

Immediately the door closes and it’s black as night with a white strobe light going on and off faster than she can blink. 

Nicole swore she saw a man at the end of the room but with the rapidly blinking lights she couldn’t be too sure. Until she blinked a little too long and opened her eyes to Ghost Face standing an inch in front of her face. 

She could dwell on the fact of how embarrassed she should have been at the gut wrenching scream she let out but instead Nicole grabbed ahold of Waverly’s hand and ran through the room. Not giving two shits whether Wynonna was behind her or not. 

Pulling frantically on the door that wouldn’t budge Nicole started to maybe panic a bit. Until Waverly gently pushed her aside and pushed the door open. 

Entering the new room which was a super bright and quite frankly ugly shade of green Nicole noticed little treasure chests full of ‘gold’ and four leaf clovers. 

“Don’t be touching ma gold.” A sinister voice echoed through the room. 

Oh fucking great. The leprechaun. Spending her summers in Ireland her granny and Pap always told her jarring stories of evil little leprechauns. 

“We won’t.” Nicole choked out as she felt droplets off sweat start to form at her hairline. “Won’t touch one single piece.” 

Searching the room looking for the leprechaun to no avail Nicole kept Waverly close behind her as they slowly made their way through the room. Only for a little person dressed EXACTLY like the leprechaun from the movies scurried out from behind one of the treasure chests. 

“Feckin’ hell!” Nicole shouted in her Irish accent to the amusement of the leprechaun. She may have jumped a foot or two in the air but that was her personal business and nobody else’s. 

A ugly cackle from Wynonna accompanied by a grunt meant that Waverly had probably elbowed her sister. She could feel how clammy and sweaty her hands were and hoped Waverly didn’t find it too disgusting but there was no way in hell she was letting go either way. 

“Nice leprechaun. I’m Irish so ya know...we gotta stick together.” Nicole stammered before he ran at her. 

She was pretty sure Waverly was going to have a dislocated shoulder by the end of the haunted house with how hard she was pulling her through the rooms. 

The next room was just one of those weird tunnels that made you feel like you were off balance and Nicole was happy to get a break from all the spooky bullshit. Waverly however kept tripping and mumbling about how these tunnels always made her dizzy. 

“Anyone want some whiskey? Got it in my flask.” Wynonna asked. 

Grabbing blindly in the dark Nicole felt something soft and squishy. That was not a flask.

“And that’s my tit Haught.” Wynonna laughed.

She couldn’t see Waverly but she was sure she was giving her a death glare. “Sorry. Just gimmie the flask.” 

Feeling like she drained half the flask she reluctantly gives it back. Scared of what she will find in the next room she takes a second to fill her lungs before opening the door. 

“ _One two Freddy’s coming for you_...” 

Fucking little kids jump roping in the middle of the room. If that wasn’t super unnerving Nicole wasn’t sure what was. Obviously Freddy Krueger would appear at some point. Freddy she could handle. Creepy kids was another thing though. 

The girls stopped jump roping to stare at Nicole. Well probably all three of them but Nicole felt like they were staring straight into her soul with dead eyes. 

The sudden screeching of nails on a chalkboard caught her attention as Freddy stepped into view. 

Did this haunted house have a million dollar special effect and makeup budget or something? 

“ _Three four better lock your door._..”

“Hell no.” Waverly shouted as she pulled Nicole along with her. “I’m not about to be locked in here!” 

Three rooms later and Nicole felt physically exhausted. She had never been more scared in her life. All while trying to be somewhat brave in front of her girlfriend and Wynonna. It was like living a short double life or something.

Feeling as if they were nearing the end of the haunted house Nicole starts to let her guard down more. She was learning more about herself on this Halloween than she thought she would. Wynonna seemed completely unfazed by everything and Waverly had only been spooked a few times. 

With Waverly behind her Nicole opens the next door only to be hit in the face with a heavy plastic bag. Plastic bags hanging from the ceiling filled with various body parts. With her free hand she wipes at her now wet face and grimaces as she see’s her fingers coated in what was probably red paint to look like blood.

_Gross_

In the middle of the room laid a metal table a man or  maybe  a dummy shackled to it. Slowly Nicole walks forward towards the middle of the room Waverly deciding to walk beside her to probably get a better look at the gruesome scene before them. 

A faint sputtering catches Nicole’s attention the sound of a chord being pulled but failing. Looking around the room once again Nicole  _thinks_ she knows what this room is about. 

_Of course._

That’s when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a chainsaw revving to life. The ear piercing sound bouncing off the walls as Leatherface steps in to view with his chainsaw held in the air. The vibration from the chainsaw shaking her bones to the core like a jackhammer. Now Nicole wasn’t stupid she knew the chain was off the chainsaw but that didn’t stop her from yelping out at the sudden noise. 

Wynonna cackled and nudged her shoulder mumbling “pussy” under her breath. Waverly however looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes widened and heavy breathing that made Nicole sympathize with her girlfriend. “Come on baby he can’t really hurt us.”

Just as the words left her mouth Leatherface ran towards them at a speed Nicole was pretty impressed with.

Until Waverly pushed Nicole in front of her and in front of the actor who wasn’t able to stop in time before his chainsaw connected with her arm. Yeah the chain was off but the bare metal was scorching hot. She could instantaneously smell her burning flesh and was pretty sure some of her flesh was now ingrained on the saw. 

“Waverly....what the holy hell was that about?” Nicole asked as she blew cold air on what she was sure was a second degree burn. 

The brunette had the decency to look mortifiedat least as she opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking . “I have a huge phobia of chainsaws. I didn’t mean to push you into him. Are you okay?!”

Nicole didn’t really want to have this conversation as Leatherface stood by and just watched them so she just nodded. Hearing the giggling of Wynonna over the still running chainsaw Nicole just rolls her eyes and heads towards the next door. Only to be stopped by Leatherface as he lifts his mask up.

“That was not supposed to happen. Actually that’s never happened in all the years we’ve done this skit.” Leatherface apologizes. “I’ll talk to the owner and you and your friends can take home the biggest pumpkins we have. Free of charge.”

Ah yes. Free pumpkins was surely on the same level playing field as a second degree burn. However knowing it was because  _Waverly_ was the one to actually push her in front of the chainsaw Nicole just nodded at the man and told him thank you. 

Another almost pitch black room save for the glow in the dark paint splattered across the walls, ceiling and floor. A lone rocking chair sat in the corner with a menacing looking clown holding a mallet. Carnival music blasting through the room interrupted every few seconds by blood curdling screams. Clowns she could deal with. Finding them more silly looking than scary actually. 

Clowns had never scared her. The ‘It’ movie actually made her laugh. Finally she felt confident in this stupid haunted house. Never in her life had she felt like such a wuss than the last forty five minutes. Watching as the clown stood up, mallet dragging behind him, Nicole chuckled. However one glance at Wynonna and Nicole could tell clowns were absolutely one of her biggest fears. 

That and the fact that Wynonna was now clinging onto her for dear life. Waverly seemed a little spooked as Nicole hoped the tiny amazon wasn’t breaking her hand at the moment with the forceful way she was squeezing her hand. 

Nudging Wynonna off of her Nicole pulled Waverly into her. “You okay there babe?” 

A high pitched “yep” from the brunette didn’t sound convincing at all so Nicole did her best to shelter Waverly from the clown. What she wasn’t expecting however was three more to step out from god even knows where. 

“Fuck it! I’m out of here!” Wynonna shouted as she sprinted past the clowns while shrieking when they came near her. As the door opened Nicole caught a glimpse of the next room which looked like the exit.  _Thankfully._

Now she just had to get Waverly through this one last room. Finally feeling like a hero Nicole scoops Waverly up bridal style as she power walks through the room. It was going pretty well until the mallet clown got a little too close to Waverly who jerked violently in her arms. 

Nicole prided herself on her balance. She had great balance being a rock climber and all however walking with Waverly in her arms who suddenly jerked caught her off guard, making her trip over her own feet. Feeling herself falling before her brain caught up with it and not being able to catch herself as her hands were otherwise occupied with precious cargo all Nicole could do was huff her annoyance. 

Then howl out in pain. 

Landing knee first on the stupid clown’s stupid mallet. The audible crunching noise as she landed sent a flare of anger through Nicole. Momentarily anyway. She felt more than heard Waverly weeping softly in the crook of her neck. With as much strength as she could muster in the moment Nicole hopped to her feet again. Determined to get her normally brave and fearless baby out of clown hell.

Besides her knee didn’t hurt  _too bad_.  It wasn’t Waverly’s fault she got scared and jerked and made Nicole fall. Well actually it was but who could get mad at someone’s fear? Hopefully the crunching sound was just bone meeting wood and not something serious. 

Pushing open the door Nicole breaths a sigh of relief at the haunted house being over. Wynonna looking like she was three seconds away from puking had her a bit conferenced though. Carefully lowering Waverly to the ground Nicole began stretching and bending her knee. It was painful but it didn’t feel like she tore or sprained anything at least. That was always a good sign. No emergency room for her tonight  _thank you very much_. 

“You okay Waves?” Nicole asked as she continued to manipulate her knee. “I didn’t know you were scared of clowns.”

“Me?” Waverly asked. “Are you okay? I heard that awful sound when you fell.”

With her knee feeling pretty good aside from the occasional throb radiating down to her ankle Nicole nodded. “Peachy. Now what about you?” 

Watching Waverly open and close her mouth several times Nicole found it to be a little adorable. Her shy girlfriend was embarrassedit seemed like. “Waves. It’s just me. You can tell me.” 

“Bozo The Clown.” Waverly shuddered. “Wynonna and I watched a few episodes as kids and I don’t know why but he terrified us.” 

Trying to hold in a laugh at Waverly’s unexpected confession Nicole tilted her head. “He was a nice clown though. I loved that show.” 

“Whoop de doo Nicole. Not all of us are fans of clowns. Can we get the fuck out of here and bob for some apples? Pick out our pumpkins?” Wynonna asked before storming out of the factory. 

Shaking her head in disbelief Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own as they made their way outside. Only for Nicole to stop abruptly while letting out a rather embarrassing scream as two young girls dressed like the twins from ‘The Shining’ stood in their path.

“ _Come play with us...forever and ever and ever.”_ The creepy girls said in unison.

Feeling her heart trying to make a mad dash out of her chest Nicole felt Waverly dragging her away from the twins. “Out of our way you creepy fudging ghouls!” 

_Fuck haunted houses._

⛓🤡⛓🤡⛓🤡

After walking the pumpkin patch together and picking out three abnormally large and perfect looking pumpkins, placing them in the back of Nicole’s truck, the trio decided to check out the corn maze. Only after making double sure it wasn’t filled with people trying to scare them of course. 

It was nice Waverly thought. Nicole’s arm over her shoulder and the two of them cuddled together as they tried to make their way through the maze. However she did sort of wish Wynonna would make herself scarce so she could maybe pull Nicole into the corn and make out with her. 

With Wynonna about twenty feet ahead of them Waverly couldn’t stand it any longer. She needed Nicole’s lips on hers right this instant or she might explode. Without a second thought Waverly pushed Nicole into the rows of corn. Clamping her hand over the redheads mouth before she could say anything. 

“My hero. Saving me from those clowns earlier.” Waverly husked as she backed Nicole into the corn further. “How ever shall I repay you?”

Understanding seemed to pass through those big chocolate brown eyes Waverly loved so much as she lowered her hand from Nicole’s mouth. Finding a mischievous grin dancing across the redheads face. 

“I can think of a few things.” Nicole whispered. 

Time felt like it stood still for a moment as Waverly stared into Nicole’s eyes. Surging forward Waverly connected their lips in a frantic yet somehow tender kiss. Hands automatically finding purchase on Nicole’s jaw and the nape of her neck. 

Swallowing back her own moan when Nicoles hands found purchase on her ass giving a firm squeeze. With half a mind to throw caution to the wind and completely ravage her girlfriend in the middle of a corn maze cornfield, Waverly had to remind herself that they didn’t do  _certain activities_ during the holidays. 

Fucking stupid holiday curse that plagued her.

Breaking the kiss for a moment to catch her breath Waverly has to stop herself from laughing when she hears a frantic voice calling for them.

“Waves? Haught? This isn’t funny!” Wynonna yelled out. “This isn’t supposed to be scary!”

She didn’t know what Wynonna was going through but the way Nicole’s lips were pressing against her neck Waverly was anything but scared in the moment. With a turn of her head Waverly caught those plump pink lips between hers again. Nibbling lightly on her gorgeous girlfriends bottom lip.

“Ah.” Nicole quietly yelped. 

Confused Waverly whispered an apology before deepening the kiss for a moment before Nicole jerked away with a squeal.

“Shit. Ow. Okay. Ow.” Nicole muttered as she shook her leg.

Rolling her eyes Waverly figured Nicole was being a little dramatic. “I didn’t bite your lip  _that hard_ Nicole.”

Whipping her head back towards Waverly Nicole’s eyes looked a bit wild. “Oh please Waves. That was nothing. Something  else  is biting me!” 

Grabbing her phone and turning the flashlight on Waverly finds the source. Fire ants. She had pushed Nicole right into a fire ant hill. Trailing her light up Waverly can see what looks like hundreds of fire ants crawling up Nicole’s leg. 

_**Balls**_.

Nicole stumbled around the cornfield before falling back into the maze with Waverly right on her tail. Swatting and hitting the ants off her leg as Wynonna looked on in amusement. 

“She try to get fresh with you baby girl? What are you beating on her for?” Wynonna asked as she got closer. 

Swatting more ants off Nicole’s legs Waverly sighs. “I shoved her into a fire ant hill.” 

“Oooh spicy boys! I know that’s gotta hurt. Kinda what you both get for leaving me alone in this corn maze though.” Wynonna replied.

Finally after killing what felt like her hundredth ant Waverly declares Nicole ant free. Rolling up her jeans to get a better look at the damage.

“Oh babe.” Waverly sighed as she took in the red splotchy bites over usual pristine pale skin. “You’ll have to put some cream on that when we get home and probably a benedryl. Also ointment for your burn.” 

One minute she was  _trying_ to get into Nicole’s pants and the next she was having to fight off ants that had been able to get into Nicole’s pants. 

Life was a bitch sometimes.

“Let’s just go get our apple bobbing on.” Nicole mumbled as she walked away. 

Trying to not let the fact that Nicole was walking away from her hurt her feelings Waverly frowned before watching Nicole turn back around with her hand held out for her. “You coming babe?” 

Thankful that Nicole didn’t seem upset over the fact her leg was just appetizers for ants Waverly nodded before running full speed to get to hold her loves hand. “With you? Anytime!”

She could hear Wynonna gagging behind thembut all she could think about was how beautiful Nicole looked in the nighttime sky with the moons light framing her face  just right. 

After making quick work of the corn maze which was actually pretty boring after the whole fire ant debacle Waverly could see the bobbing for apples booths. 

Which happened to be right next to the Apple cider booths. 

Looking up at Nicole with the largest smile and most pleading eyes she could muster Waverly sighed dreamily. “I sure could go for an apple cider.” 

A kiss to her temple and the warm hand leaving her own was all the confirmation Waverly needed that Nicole was off to fetch her a apple cider. 

“Want anything Wy?” Nicole asked while walking away.

Wynonna shook her head before pulling a flask out to indicate she was perfectly fine. 

“She’s so whipped.” Wynonna chuckled. “Is there anything she won’t do for you?” 

Perfect sweet Nicole. Her best baby. “There’s really nothing she won’t do to me.” 

“I said  _for you_ _perv_.” Wynonna huffed. “Get your head out of Haughts pants for two minutes.”

Laughing Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “She’s not whipped. She just loves me is all.” 

“ _Thirty seconds to try and grab an apple with your teeth. If you get one you win a free caramel apple!”_

With a squeal of delight Waverly stepped up to the barrel filled with water and apples. Paying the attendee for three people Waverly glances back to catch Nicole on her way over. Two apple ciders in hand of course.

“ **Time starts...now!** ”

Quickly tying her hair into a messy bun on top of her head Waverly peers into the barrel. Cold water shocking her system as she enthusiastically dunked her head in. Nosing a smaller apple against the barrel until she could sink her teeth into it. 

There is always a way to win something. You just have to know how. 

Lifting her drenched head out of the barrel while pumping her arms in the air Waverly felt victorious as she plucked her winning apple from her mouth. “I won!!”

Turning her head she could see Wynonna with a small smile on her face but didn’t see Nicole anywhere. Until she felt two hands grasp the back of her head and dunking her face back in the water for a millisecond.

“Ooohhh I’m gonna kill you Nicole Haught.” Waverly stuttered after catching her breath. 

Winking Nicole held her hands up in surrender. “Victory dunk babe.” 

Obviously she wasn’t actually mad at Nicole but Waverly was absolutely going to get her back for that. “You’re lucky you’re as cute as you are.” 

“Let me show you how it’s done ladies.” Nicole said as she took her position over the barrel. 

With a roll of her eyes Waverly moved to the side. She had literally just won. Nicole was a show boat sometimes. 

“ _Time starts now_!” 

Before Nicole even had a chance to dunk her own head Waverly lept forward and grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and forcefully dunked it into the barrel. Wincing when she felt and  heard  something hit the side of the barrel.

Coughing and wide eyed Nicole emerges from the barrel with blood trailing down from her mouth. Bringing her hand to her mouth Nicole spits something white into it.

“My tooth....you chipped my tooth Waves.” Nicole says with a tiny lisp.

_Because of course Waverly would chip Nicole’s perfect teeth._

“I’ll call Shea. Thank God she’s dating that perky dentist. I’m sure she’d be up for an dental emergency.” Waverly sighed reaching for her cell phone. 

So much for carving pumpkins tonight...

🦷🍎🦷🍎🦷🍎

**October 31st Noonish**

The day started later than Nicole would have liked but being up until almost two AM getting her tooth fixed kinda put her plans all out of whack. She still had to finish decorating the house for trick or treaters tonight but the itching from the ant bites the night before were driving her a bit mad. 

While she was busy trying to figure out where she could put the animatronic demon dog Waverly was inside decorating for their adult Halloween party for after trick or treating. Waverly had also put herself in charge of picking out the candy for the trick or treaters.

Which felt a little excessive to Nicole being there was several different bowls each different than the last. Exclusively chocolate, vegan, a bowl for those with nut allergies, a bowl with chocolate allergies, a bowl of tiny toys for those children who preferred toys over candy. It was exhausting just to even think about. 

Though she admired and loved that part of Waverly. She was thinking about the kids and making sure their visit to their house would be a good one. Not one child would feel left out if they had an allergy or could only eat a certain type of candy. It nearly cost an arm and a leg but all that really mattered was the kids having a good time. 

In a world where life could be cruel and you have no idea what’s actually going on in a kids life why not try and make one part of their day special? 

“Hey sweetie pie?” 

Waverly’s angelic voice pulled Nicole back to her task at hand. Where the hell to put this demonic dog. “Yes cutie?”

Waverly had apologized over and over last night for chipping her tooth. However Nicole wasn’t even mad about it. It was supposed to be a simple revenge for dunking her own head. Waverly couldn’t help the bout of clumsiness she had near the holidays. Her poor little anxious queen. 

Standing on the wrap around porch wringing her hands Nicole could tell Waverly was nervous. “Can we carve our pumpkins? We need to get that done for tonight.” 

“Yeah. We can carve our pumpkins, pumpkin’” Nicole teased. “What do you think though, demonic dog by the steps? Or would that be too spooky for the little ones?” 

Seeing the wheels turning in that beautiful mind of her girlfriends Nicole could not help herself but sigh at how much she enjoyed watching the love of her life overthink even the smallest things. 

Finger to her chin Waverly nodded. “Should be good. If they’re too small we can just make sure it doesn’t go off.” 

“Sounds good love.” Nicole replied as she carried the decoration to the steps before carefully putting it down. Clapping her hands together in excitement. “Let’s get our artistic carving on shall we?” 

Sitting in their respective wooden chairs with carving tools at the ready Nicole can’t for the life of her think of what to actually carve. Just a plain ole jack-o-lantern would be boring but she never really had much artistic ability either. Chancing a glance at Waverly who already seemed hard at work with her carving made Nicole feel a bit competitive. 

While she was good with a knife and all it didn’t really matter much when she couldn’t picture what to actually carve. Maybe she should carve out something to do with rock climbing. Free advertisement and all. 

Shaking her head at her own lameness Nicole sighs heavily. Catching the attention of Waverly immediately. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not very artistic. Can’t think of anything to carve.” Nicole only kind of whined out. 

“Let’s see...spider? Freddy Kruger’s knife hand? You can save some of the pumpkin guts and seeds and have yours be puking.” Waverly offered with her tongue poking out in concentration. “Anything you carve will be good babe don’t stress about it.” 

Waverly telling her  _not to stress_ felt odd since usually it was the other way around. The puking pumpkin however sounded like a good idea. Simple carving with accessories. That she could do. 

“What are you carving?” Nicole asked as she made the first smooth cut.

“Nope!” Waverly sang out. “You’ll see it when it’s done.” 

Well that made her even more excited to see Waverly’s pumpkin. “You know Nicole I won best Jack o lantern every year in high school. I’m  _that_ good.”

Waverly didn’t brag often but when she did it made Nicole elated. She looked seeing a confident Waverly. There was nothing sexier then when Waverly’s confidence soared high. 

“I don’t doubt it baby.” Nicole gushed. “I already can’t wait to see it.” 

Thirty minutes later and a jacked up looking pumpkin later Nicole set her pumpkin next to the door. Taking some of its guts and seeds and laying them down in front of its lopsided mouth and stuffing the mouth full of them Nicole was satisfied. Sure it wasn’t the best looking pumpkin ever but she was happy with it. 

“Almost done Waves?” 

A disgruntled hum left Waverly’s lips causing Nicole to quirk her eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just...”Waverly started before looking up with beautiful wide eyes. “I need assistance on the last part. Do you mind holding my pumpkin?” 

The last thing Nicole wanted to do was hold Waverly’s pumpkin while she still intended to carve it. That was just a accident waiting to happen yet the grumpy look on Waverlys face was too adorable to say no to. 

With a forced smile Nicole agreed. Sitting back down on her rocking chair as Waverly squealed in delight before dumping the pumpkin on her lap. Waverly placed her hands on either side of the pumpkin. 

“I’m gonna carve around your hands. Do  **_not_** move them.” Waverly instructed. 

With a gulp and a nod Nicole made sure her hands were like superglue on the sides of the pumpkin. After a few minutes she started to relax though as she watched how concentrated and gorgeous Waverly looked. 

Until she felt the white hot searing pain of being stabbed that is. Out of pure reflex Nicole jerked her hand with a grunt. Only causing the knife to cut further down her hand  _of course._

“You... you _moved_!” Waverly shouted. “I said not to move!”

Dislodging the knife from her hand and pumpkin Nicole can’t believe Waverly is blaming this on her. “I moved  **after** you stabbed me!” 

Hearing the drip drip of crimson blood drip over their white porch Nicole rolls her eyes. Hopefully that wouldn’t stain. “Please grab me..”

“Your survival kit. I know the drill by now.” Waverly mumbled as she walked away with her head down. 

With a shuddering breath Nicole inspects her hand. Stabbed right through the palm. Thankfully it wasn’t deep however it did go the length of her whole palm since she accidentally jerked at initial stabbing. 

It was a little fascinating to watch as the blood rolled down her wrist and forearm though. The red was a cool contrast against her pale skin. 

All she needed was some gauze and tape. Not deep enough for stitches. Though she would double check with Shae when she showed up for the Halloween party. 

“Are you sure you didn’t move before you got cut?” Waverly asked as she flung open the screen door with her survival kit. “You didn’t peek at my pumpkin did you?”

Wrapping her palm with the gauze Nicole shook her head. “I’m positive babe. The knife must’ve gotten away from you and no I didn’t peek.”

Allowing Waverly to check over her newly wrapped hand and pressing a loving kiss against her aching palm Nicole figured at least the knife didn’t go through her hand. That would have been terrible.

“Good thing for the party I’m going as a sexy nurse to your unruly E.R. patient. You’re already dressed up a bit.” Waverly joked. “I’m sorry sweetie I don’t know how it slipped. Do you wanna see?” 

If she shed blood for this pumpkin she absolutely wanted to see what it was. “Of course! I’m excited to see it!”

Waverly looked a little nervous as she slowly turned her pumpkin around. “I know it’s not perfect but...”

With a gasp Nicole quickly picked up Waverly’s pumpkin. “It’s baby Yoda. I  _love_ baby Yoda. It looks so good Waves. Holy shit.” 

Waverly’s smile took up her whole face, those moon eye wrinkles Nicole loved so much showing up, as she twisted her fingers nervously. “Yeah?”

“This was worth getting stabbed for.” Nicole teased. “Seriously Waves its amazing. It deserves to go in a museum!” 

Setting Waverly’s pumpkin next to her own Nicole couldn’t help but admire how great baby Yoda looked. Much better than her own by far. 

“Do you want to see what I’ve been working on this morning?” Waverly asked. 

Thankful to get a potential break from working in the humidity Nicole nodded as she followed Waverly inside the house. Immediately swatting at things touching her face. Waverly’s giggles stopped Nicole’s random swatting. 

“Fishing line hanging from the ceiling!” Waverly gushed. “Feels creepy doesn’t it?” 

That it did. Barely being able to see them but feeling something on her face was very creepy. Very initiative though. “Super creepy. They’ll love it.” 

Walking through the various fishing lines hanging from the ceiling Nicole took the whole living room in. Waverly had a fog machine, and a strobe light set up for later in the night. Orange lights hanging around the mantle. She couldn’t wait to see what else Waverly was going to do.

“Yeah. I even put up some of those decorations you left on the table on the fishing lines.” Waverly replied.

Confused Nicole turns towards Waverly’s voice. “Decorations? Babe I didn’t leave...”

That’s when she felt a rather sharp tug on her eyebrow followed by a painful pinch. 

“Yeah there were fake metallic fishes, frogs and a few others. I strung them from some of the lines.” Waverly continued. “ ** _Festive_**.” 

With her hand Nicole found the source of the tugging and painful pinching. Yep. “Baby. Those were not decorations. They’re fishing lures. You know. The ones with  _hooks_. ”

Standing still Nicole edged her fingers up towards the hook that was definitely in her eyebrow. Thankful that at the very least she didn’t hook her eyeball. 

“Oh wow. Thank God I told you. Could you imagine? We could have seriously hurt someone.” Waverly gasped. “I’ll have to take them down!”

Speaking of that...”do you mind helping me get the one stuck in my eyebrow out first?” 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Waverly exclaimed. 

Even with a hook caught in her eyebrow Nicole couldn’t help the smile she sported as Waverly came into view. “It’s alright. It’s just got me a little bit. Just take this bit right here and pull down. Hard.” 

She could see Waverly fighting with herself to not say something by the way she kept biting her lower lip. “What is it Waves?” 

A light blush crept over Waverly’s cheeks before she shook her head. “It’s totally inappropriate at the moment but holy fudge you would look sexy with a eyebrow piercing.” 

Mouth open to chuckle Nicole groaned instead as she felt Waverly yank the hook from her eyebrow. It hurt a bit more than she thought and expected it would. Feeling warm droplets of blood land on her cheek as Waverly’s soft fingers wipe them away. 

“I’m so stupid.” Waverly mumbled. “How’d I miss those hooks?”

Pulling Waverly into a hug Nicole rested her chin on top of Waverly’s head. “You’re not stupid baby. You’re excited! I could see how you’d miss the hooks. Besides hardly any harm done. It’ll probably bruise and maybe leave a scar but I heard chicks dig scars.” 

Feeling Waverly’s body subtly shake with laughter Nicole grinned. “Plus it adds character to my costume tonight right?” 

Nicole was just thankful those lures were brand new and she didn’t have to worry about infection. That would be much worse. 

“Now...let’s get some peroxide and wash my eyebrow and I’ll help you take down these fishing lures.” Nicole chuckled. 

🎃🔪🎃🔪🎃🔪🎃

Dressed in her Queen Anna outfit Waverly triple checked to make sure all her candy bowls were filled. She was prepared for any kind of allergy and preference the children might have. Now she just needed Nicole to hurry up and set the speaker system up on the roof before the trick or treaters started to arrive. 

“Waves!!” Nicole called from the roof. “Can you come help me right quick?”

Skipping out the door happily Waverly walks to the ladder up against the house. “Are you almost done? Kids will be coming soon!” 

She wasn’t too sure but she could have sworn she saw Nicole roll her eyes. “Yes dear. Just throw me that extension cord and I’ll be done.” 

Picking up the heavy rolled up orange wad Waverly hears Nicole tell her to be careful and to throw it  _lightly_. 

First attempt at throwing the extension cord and it made it all of five feet in the air before dropping beside her feet. It was a bit more awkward to throw than anticipated. 

Her second throw added with extra noises leaving her throat and Nicole  _almost_ caught it. Just a bit more **umph** behind it and it would be perfect. 

“Third times a charm.” Nicole said with a wink as she squatted down with arms open to catch the damned thing. 

Putting as much strength as she could behind her throw Waverly smiled in satisfaction as it left her hands and made it way to Nicole. 

Until the outlet part of the extension cord whipped loose from its position and whacked Nicole right in the middle of the forehead with a extremely loud  _smack_. 

Upon impact Nicole fell backwards straight on her ass.  _Still on the roof._ So at least she hadn’t made Nicole fall to her death. Yet anyway. The night was still young and all. 

“Oooh that’s going to be a nasty goose egg.” Waverly huffed. “You okay?” 

She swore she could see it starting to swell already from the yard. 

While she could hear Nicole mumbling and cursing under her breath she couldn’t make out exactly what the red head was saying. She wouldn’t blame Nicole if she happened to be cursing her out right now. 

“Fine. I’m fine.” Nicole grumbled as she rubbed at the red area on her forehead. Standing up to snatch the extension cord from where it laid on the roof. 

With a quick little plug in Nicole tested the speakers out on her phone. Seemingly happy with the results Nicole started her trek down the ladder which Waverly made sure to stay far away from. 

There was absolutely a goose egg starting to form already in the middle of Nicole’s forehead. “Sorry babe.”

Those gorgeous dimples popped and Waverly felt a familiar flutter in her chest. “It’s not your fault Waves. I asked you to throw it up there. Though I do think my sore head won’t fit in my Olaf costume now.”

Playfully rolling her eyes Waverly slapped Nicole on the butt as they entered the house. “Nice try Haught. Queen Anna needs her trusty snowman. Now go get dressed before you ruin the magic of Halloween for the kids.”

Half an hour later standing on the front porch with her many different bowls of candy Waverly could hardly contain her excitement as their first trick or treaters came walking up the driveway. 

A little boy dressed as a banana accompanied by his older brother dressed as a monkey ran up their front steps giggling and staring in awe at all their decorations. 

“Olaf?! Is that really you?” The banana asked with accusation on his tongue.

“Of course I am.” Nicole replied. “You’re a cute little banana.”

The banana boy looked Nicole up and down. “Ain’t cha a little tall to be Olaf? And why you got a big ole red welt on ya head?”

Nicole scoffed but quickly put a smile back on her face. “Queen Anna and I ran into a little trouble coming here. Now...aren’t you supposed to say something?”

Waverly stifled a laugh at Nicole’s sudden defensiveness over her costume and being Olaf. An hour ago she was complaining about having to be the snowman now she was defending it like her life depended on it.

“Trick or treat!!” Banana and Monkey eventually said. “Wow. That’s a buncha candy.” 

Allowing the boys to pick a couple pieces, after she asked their parents if they had any allergies, Waverly waved as they took off swinging their orange candy bags. 

“ _Woah. How lame is this place?”_

_“Super lame.”_

Waverly whipped her head around to see a pair of teenage girls dressed as...well she wasn’t even sure what they were supposed to be actually. 

Surely she had heard them wrong. They did not just call her house lame. Right? 

“ _Oh God. They’re dressed as Olaf and Anna from Frozen. Could they be any lamer?”_

_“What freaks.”_

As the girls go closer she could see Nicole getting more agitated by the second. “Be nice baby. They’re just...kids.”

“Wow. You look...like really stupid as Olaf.” Mean girl number one chuckled. 

_**Oh hell no.** _

Usually Waverly wasn’t keen on throwing hands with teenagers but she was willing to throw caution to the wind and square up to defend her best baby’s honor. 

Before she could pounce however the animatronic demon dog sprung to life. Eyes glowing red and springing to life as it jumped forward with a growl. Waverly could not hold her laughter in as the two teenage girls screamed in unison and tripping over each other as they scrambled to get off the porch. 

“Happy Halloween little shits!” Waverly yelled out as she flipped them both the bird.

_Teenagers could be real assholes_.

“My poor baby. I’m sorry she said you looked stupid. I think you’re the sexiest Olaf I’ve ever seen.” Waverly growled. “I’ll be more than happy to show you tomorrow just how sexy you are.” 

Before Nicole could reply Waverly looked over to see a family of teletubbies walking up. “Oh my god.  _Adorable_.” 

As luck would have it  both  children had nut allergies and the parents were ecstatic about Waverly’s various bowls of candy. Patting herself on the back for her planning Waverly gushed about how candy bowls. 

“No.  Please. ” Nicole half whispered and half whined out. 

As the teletubby family walked off Waverly caught sight of what Nicole was staring at. A little girl dressed up as Annabelle. Her brave baby just couldn’t catch a break with the creepy kids. 

“It’s just a costume. Don’t forget.” Waverly whispered as the little girl got closer. 

“ _T’ick o’ t’eat”_

Nicole seemed as frozen as the real Olaf as she just pointed towards the candy bowls with a stiff smile on her face. 

“You’re spooky!” Waverly exclaimed. “Gave me a fright!” 

The little girl grinned as she grabbed a tiny fistful of candy before turning towards Nicole. “ **Boo**!” 

It was a little comical how loud Nicole screamed but the grumpy look on her face was not as funny. Even the red goose egg on her forehead looked a bit paler than it had two minutes ago. 

“Okay. Off you going spooky little girl.” Waverly teased as she ushered the little girl off her porch. 

With a little lull between trick or treaters Waverly felt the need to try and make Nicole feel a bit better after having to once again see a creepy little kid. Making her way over to wrap her arms around her life sized snow woman. 

“You okay?” 

A grunt left Nicole’s mouth along with a nod. “Yeah. Why can’t they all be dressed as cute things? Or anything besides creepy dolls or children.” 

A single red balloon caught Waverlys eyes.

“The telletubby family was nice though.” Nicole said. 

Out of the corner of her eye Waverly saw Pennywise standing still in her driveway. Red balloon tied to his yellow candy bucket. The white clown suit looked identical to the real thing. Along with Hollywood type makeup and special effects for the hair and smile.

Now she was frozen. Until the kid started to move again.

“Nope! Nope. NO!” Waverly screamed as she shoved Nicole forward. Which normally wouldn’t have been to bad except how the Olaf costume clung to Nicole’s legs. 

Nicole jutted forward, tripping over her own legs, and falling over their porch railings right into their rose bushes with a very loud groan. 

“Maybe...we should go to another house Zack.” 

Suddenly Pennywise was gone and Nicole laid groaning in her rose bushes. “Baby? I am so sorry!” 

Rounding the porch Waverly squatted as she grabbed onto Nicole’s arm to help lift her up. “What the hell was that?”

With a small whine Waverly grumbled. “A clown. I saw a clown. I’m sorry!”

“What happened to not forgetting they were just costumes?” Nicole asked as she stood up wiping the dirt off her now dingy looking Olaf costume. 

There was a total difference between made up creepy children and  _clowns_ . 

“I know. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Waverly repeated. 

“My ass hurts. I think I’ve got some rose thorns stuck in it.” Nicole huffed. “I’m going to change out of this death trap.” 

Waverly couldn’t even fight her on it. If she had free reign in her costume she more than likely would have not fallen over herself and into the rose bush. 

Hopefully no creepy clowns would come trick or treating before Nicole got back though...

🤕⛄️🤕⛄️🤕⛄️🤕

Slamming back her third shot of the night with a grimace Nicole hears the doorbell ring. Bypassing Waverly who was laughing wildly with someone dressed as a vampire. 

“Jeremy!” Nicole greeted. “Don’t you look handsome.” 

Opening the door wider to let her guest in Jeremy scoots in. “Thanks. I’m Indiana Jones.” 

He cracked a whip as if to prove his point. “You sure are. Well there’s drinks and food pretty much everywhere. I think Waverly is talking to Robin over there.” 

At least she thinks Robin is the vampire. There was a lot of make up there. She knew Shae came as a mad scientist and Eliza was one of her creations. Waverly was a sexy nurse and she was Waverly’s unruly ER patient. She just wished the bandages weren’t so itchy. And that her hospital gown wouldn’t keep opening in the back. Thankfully she had orange boxers on at least. 

Before she’s able to shut the door she hears Wynonna’s truck come to a stop. Bracing herself for whatever costume the older Earp woman had managed to come up with. She could barely see Wynonna was wearing a black tux and a red bow tie...she just couldn’t see her face yet. 

“ _Want to play a game?_ ” Wynonna creepily asked as she stepped in the house. Face painted white with red colored contacts and those creepy red circles on her cheeks.

Nicole froze. Of course Wynonna would come as Jigsaw.  _Creepy fucking doll_.  She would need several more shots to get through this night. 

Pushing her very real IV hook with her Nicole shoved past Wynonna and made a beeline for the kitchen. Reaching into her special cabinet for the good liquor she can feel icy hands skating across her nearly naked back. 

“Now now Haught. You shouldn’t be out of bed. Don’t make me handcuff you again.” Waverly growled. “You’re a very bad patient.”

Nicole smiled as she felt those cold hands wandering. “Maybe you’re just a horny nurse Earp.” 

Feeling a kiss being pressed between her shoulder blades Nicole turns quickly and captures Waverly’s lips in a heated kiss. A drunk Waverly was a very touchy-feely Waverly. Which was never a bad thing...unless it was a Holiday. 

With regret Nicole pulled out of the kiss with a frown. “Everyone enjoying themselves?” 

Waverly hummed before grabbing Nicole by the front of her hospital gown. “Can I enjoy you?” 

With the way Waverly was desperately gripping her gown Nicole knew her sexy little nurse was being serious. “You know we can’t Waves...”

“I’ll be really really careful.” Waverly whined. “Promise.” 

As much as she wanted to and  fuck  did she really want too Nicole shook her head. “You made me promise to say no. No matter what you did when you got drunk.” 

“You passed! Yay!” Waverly said with a grin. “Although I would love nothing more than to sink to my knees right now and..”

A loud clearing of someone’s throat stopped Waverly from continuing her sentence which Nicole was thankful for. Being teased was never any fun. Especially when Waverly’s costume left little to the imagination. 

“Alright you horny kids. Let’s get the party started. Beer pong?” Wynonna asked. 

The woman didnt even wait for an answer before she walked out of the kitchen. Which was typical for the older Earp. 

“Will you be my team mate?” Waverly asked with a pout. 

“Always.” 

Two games later and Nicole shook her head at the blatant cheating Wynonna was doing. Not only was she throwing when she was past the line but she kept asking Nicole in that creepy doll voice if she ‘ wanted to play a game .’

She was actually happy when she lost. Thankful to get away from Wynonna’s creepiness in general. She spotted Dolls in the living room and quickly made her way over. Leaving Waverly to chat with Jeremy as he showed off his whip.

“Who are you s’posed to be?” 

Oh god she was already slurring her words. 

Dolls narrowed his eyes. “You seriously don’t know what I am? Have you never seen Men in Black?”

Maybe she could see it. He was dressed in a black suit with sunglasses. So sure, he was a member of Men In Black. “Where’s the aliens at then?”

“ _I have got to try out your whip Jerbear_!”  Waverly shouted. 

Dolls smirked. “I’m sure there’s a alien around here somewhere.” 

* _ **crack**_ * 

Nicole fell to her knees as a burning pain throbbed in her lower calf. Feeling blood drip down as she struggled to catch her breath. “What the holy hell was that?!” 

Waverly’s beautiful face came into view with a shocked expression. “Shit balls. I was playing with Jeremys whip! I didn’t think it would actually hit you!” 

“That’s so dangerous baby. You could have taken my eye out or something.” Nicole gasped. “Fucking hell it burns.” 

Now with a swollen and bloody calf Nicole figures her costume looks even more on point. As always she allowed Waverly to dote over it and clean it up. Wrapping gauze tightly around it andgetting kisses was never a bad thing. 

As they left the bathroom together Shae congratulated them both for not having to visit the ER so far. Besides the late night dentist office of course. “The night is still young Shae. Don’t go jinxing us now.” 

“Touché! By the way this party is amazing. You guys have out done yourselves. I love the decorations and all the spooky games. Eliza and I are having a great time. Thanks for the invite.” Shae babbled. “The fog machine is amazing!”

“A hot toddy!! Who wants one? I just got a  _huge craving_ for one.” Waverly shouted. “I’ll make them!” 

Allowing her little chaotic Queen to go where the wind took her she chuckled as she watched Waverly skip into the kitchen. 

“So Nicole...any plans on popping the question anytime soon?” Shae prodded. “You’re already living together.”

Blushing Nicole shook her head. “We haven’t even been dating a year yet.”

“Time doesn’t matter. When you know...you know.” Shae said. “We all can see it between you two. Endgame. Seriously.” 

Feeling like a colony of ladybugs had decided to take flight in her rib cage Nicole could only grin. It was true. There was no one else she wanted and she was ninety nine percent sure Waverly felt the same way. Still....it hadn’t even been a year yet. “One day. Don’t know when but I’ll absolutely be marrying that woman.” 

“C’mon let’s check on your soon to be wifey and make sure she’s not going to burn this beautiful house down.” Shae laughed. 

Wide eyed Nicole agreed. That’s they last thing they needed. Power walking into the kitchen together both relieved as Waverly was pouring the hot toddy’s into mugs. She had managed to  not  burn the house down.

“My sweetie pie gets the first one.” Waverly smiled as she grabbed a mug to hand over. 

Instead of feeling a warm mug in her hands though all Nicole felt was pain when Waverly tripped and the liquid spilled and landed on the very thin hospital gown. The feeling of the hot honey sticking to her skin. She was sure her skin was melting off and fast. 

“Fuck. Jesus Christ. My skin is literally sloughing off I just know it.” Nicole yelped as she tried to pull the sticky and wet gown away from her skin. 

“Fudge.” Waverly stammered. “Shae can you check her out? Make sure it’s not a severe burn?” 

Blowing cold air down her gown to try and relive some of the pain Nicole started pacing to walk the pain off. 

“Sure thing Waves. Come on Nicole.” Shae said gently. 

Following Shae into a bathroom she felt a little awkward taking her gown off even though she had her black sports bra and orange boxers on. “Sorry you have to be working on Halloween.”

Shae just smiled. “I expected as much. You two get into a lot of trouble on holidays.” 

Letting out a sharp cry as Shae pressed deeply on the already reddened area Shae muttered a ‘ _sorry_.’  As she continued her investigation. “Not bad. Maybe first degree. Where are your wash cloths? Need to cool it down and then use some petroleum jelly for it. You’ll be fine.”

Ten minutes later and still in pain they emerged from the bathroom laughing together. Laughter dying in her throat when she saw Waverly backed into a corner looking extremely uncomfortable with someone dressed up as a zombie. 

“ _Who even invited you Tucker? It was creepy when you _ _stalked me in high school and it’s even creepier now._ ”  Waverly hissed.

“ _Come on Waves. Just consider it. I’d treat you like a princess._ ”  Tucker laughed as he got a little closer. 

Nicole saw red. With all the bottled up pain and frustration from the last two days she stormed over towards Tucker as he went to grab ahold of Waverly’s arm. 

“I don’t fucking think so.” Nicole spat as she grabbed the back of Tuckers shirt. It was amusing to watch him struggle to no avail. “Get the  _fuck_ out of  _**OUR**_ house!” 

Opening the front door Nicole pushed him out attempting to slam the door in his face only for him to slide his foot in between the door and the frame. That was all it took for her to snap. 

A quick jab to the throat and Tucker stumbled backwards with wide eyes as he struggled to breathe. “Fuck off Tucker!” 

Finally able to slam the door hard enough to feel the vibration Nicole turned to find Waverly still standing in the spot Tucker had cornered her in. “Baby, are you okay?”

She could tell her girlfriend was a little spooked by the encounter so immediately she enveloped her in a hug. Whispering loving words into her ears in between kisses to the top of her head. 

“Do you want to play the mystery box game?” Nicole asked. Knowing that Waverly had worked extremely hard on finding a cute and fun game for everyone to play. Should brighten her spirits. 

Feeling the brunette nod against her chest Nicole turned the music down to announce the game starting. Everyone had to stick their hand in a box and try to guess what was inside. Could be wet noodles, peeled grapes or a fake rat. They would write their guesses down and who ever got the most right would win a prize. 

_Nicole learned that Waverly was really into giving out prizes_. 

One by one everyone lined up to put their hands in the mystery box. Quite a few “ **ewwws** ”  and “ **what the fuck** ”  were screamed out which made Waverly chuckle. Hopefully Tucker was long gone from her mind. 

Surprisingly Wynonna ended up winning and Nicole couldn’t help but think that she cheated at that too. But she had no solid proof so she had to fork over the hundred dollar bill. 

“This will bring mama a nice bottle of whiskey.” Wynonna grinned. “Thanks Haught and baby girl.” 

As Wynonna skipped off with her prize money Waverly bit at her bottom lip. “What’s the matter baby?”

Suddenly finding herself pressed against the nearest wall Nicole barely had time to register what was happening before Waverly’s hands cupped her ass. “I need you. I want you. Tucker freaked me out and I need my hero.” 

With a deep sigh Nicole agreed. She’d risk injury if it meant helping Waverly get Tucker and his creepy and harsh advances out of her mind. What was the worst that could happen really? 

Sneaking their way to the staircase Waverly took off her shoes halfway up leaving them dangerously on the steps. Which is how Nicole found herself stepping on one of them and falling backwards down the staircase. Landing on the hardwood with a loud thud and pain radiating through her leg. 

She’d had sprains before and broken limbs. She could instantly tell her leg was most definitely broken. Tears welled in her eyes as she punched the hardwood floor with a howl. 

Thank god she was already in a hospital gown at least. 

“Nicole. Baby. Is it your leg?” Waverly gasped as she kneeled down near her head. 

Nicole let out a evil laugh. Her leg was literally twisted in a ungodly manner.  _Of course it was her leg._

“Yep! Sure is! Is anyone sober or do I need to take an Uber to the hospital. Hopefully they even have space. I know Halloween is usually crazy busy.” Nicole said in between choked sobs.

Jeremy appeared out of nowhere with a huge grin on his face. “I don’t drink! I can take you both!” 

With a sheepish smile on her face Shae stared at the ground. “I may have reserved a room for you already. Better safe than sorry right?” 

Reluctantly leaving Wynonna in charge of the party after they insisted everyone else stay and have a blast, they didn’t do all this work for nothing mind you, Jeremy and Waverly helped Nicole into the back of Jeremys car. 

Five minutes from the hospital Nicole burst out into a fit of giggles which seemed to alarm Waverly. “Are you breaking down?!” 

“No...but it just occurred to me you’re in a very provocative nurse uniform. I can only imagine the looks you’re going to get.” Nicole laughed out. 

At least that was a silver lining. She’d be able to make fun of Waverly’s costume while she got x-rays and a cast. 

It was the little things. 

She was just happy she was going to live to see Thanksgiving....

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole Haught survived another holiday. This may have been the worst yet! I know my favorite injury...what was yours?!


End file.
